mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell RPG Maker
Mitchell RPG Maker Is An Level-Editing And Role-Playing Game Published By Nordic Games developed By Enterbrain And Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive Games Only For PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, The Xbox One, And the Wii U. This Mitchell Van Morgan Videogame Has A Game Creation Software Very Similar To Enterbrain's RPG Maker Series But With Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan Flagship Stuff On It As Well. This Videogame Is Very Rare And It Allows You To Create Their Own Mitchell Van Morgan RPG Storylines Whenever Possible. Mitchell Maker In order to allow players to create their own graphics and animations for Mitchell RPG Maker, a second program (On the same disc as the Mitchell RPG Maker) called Mitchell's RPG Maker was included, which creators could use to design graphics and import them into their RPG's.http://www.gamespot.com/ps4/rpg/mitchellrpgmaker/review.html Features Graphics RPG Maker 2 was the first RPG Maker game to use fully 3D graphics, however, the graphical quality of the game suffered—during movement, a visible 'blur' was present. The game uses super deformed character models outside of battle, and more realistic (though still fairly cartoony) models in battle. By going online, or using the Prima guide, users can access various fan pages, and (with practice and effort) create a playable game. Events Events, like in other RPG Makers, drive your cutscenes, boss battles and other effects. Events are tied to a script, like in many computer programming languages. There is a multitude of script commands to do a lot of tasks. Unfortunately, some commands are placed in almost random categories. Many fans of the first game found the style of event creation and placement to be a downgrade from the original. Instead of selecting where the event is to be placed on the map, then creating the script and the event at the same time, the player had to create the script, tie it to an event, then place the event on the map, while opening and closing many menus in the process. Music The musical score of RPG Maker 2 was a small collection of midi-quality files that were created for RPG Maker 2. Users could create their own music, but such requires a great deal of practice and musical skill. Enhancements from RPG Maker for PS1 RPG Maker 2 was the first console RPG Maker to feature fully 3D graphics, thus you could move in any direction simply by manipulating the analog stick. The game also included a real-time system that allowed changes in time and weather, also allowing the creator to design time-specific events.http://www.agetec.com/catalog/product_info.php?products_id=102 RPG Maker 2 also includes Picture Paradise, software that allows the creator to incorporate digital photos into the game. The PlayStation 2's USB port also allows the use of a USB Keyboard, speeding up the process of writing text. However, because RPG Maker 2 includes 3D graphics instead of 2D, programs like the Anime Maker for RPG Maker were not included in RPG Maker 2. FuMa FuMa is the sample game given in RPG Maker 2. The purpose of the game is to give the player an idea of how a fully completed game operates. To edit Fuma in the editor, press Circle, X, Up, Left, Down, Right, Square, Triangle after selecting Fuma in the Load Data menu. The Fuma information is to help the user learn how to master the complex scripts involved in basic events such as inns, shops, boss battles, and others. Items RPG Maker 3 classifies its items into four main categories: Items, Treasures, Weapons, and Armor. * Items are usable items. Their effects range from healing to increasing stats to damaging the enemy. There is a variety of premade items such as potions and other amenities common to RPGs. * Treasures are items used to open doors, trigger events, keys, and progress in the storyline. Common usage of treasures are when a boss is defeated, when a character joins the party, or when a major event occurs. * Weapons are items used to be equipped by characters. When designing weapons, users select the attack bonus, the graphics for the weapon, and which characters can wield it. * Armors are the other type of equipped item. These items increase defense and magic defense, and sometimes give other useful bonuses. Like weapons, users choose a graphic, extent of effect, and who can wield it. World design The RPG Maker 3 world consists of three types of areas. Field Maps (the 'overworld' map common to many RPGs), Town Maps (where players purchase equipment and talk with NPCs), and Dungeon Maps (for fighting monsters and solving quests). Each is used for specific purposes and holds its own unique features. * Field Maps are the 'overworld' of an RPG. On the field maps, monster parties can be designed to attack the player's character. Different monsters can be set to appear on different terrain type. Entry points for towns and dungeons are placed here as well. * Town Maps are the main area where events take place. People, stores and launch pads can be placed in a town map. Launch pads allow the player to be teleported to other towns or dungeons for a set fee. * Dungeon Maps are where boss battles and secret items are usually placed. Dungeons are designed on a twenty-floor system, with the tenth floor being the highest and floor B10 being the lowest. Within each floor, the designer can place traps, treasure chests, stairways, secret passages, and one secret door to take the player to another part of the world. References External links *RPG Maker Web - Official English Site for the RPG Maker Series *Enterbrain.com - Japanese Company that produces the RPG Maker Series. *FreankExpo - European portal for console RPG Maker series and IndieGames *Enterbrain Mitchell RPG Maker Page - Official English page of Mitchell RPG Maker *Nordic Games - US Publisher for the console RPG Maker series *Mitchell RPG Maker - Official portal for the Mitchell RPG Maker series *RpgMkr - Official Italian portal for console RPG Maker series *RPG Maker wiki *Mundo RPG Maker - Brazilian RPG Maker community *Mitchell RPG Maker - Official English Mitchell RPG Maker community *Mitchell RPG Maker - Official Japanese Site of the Mitchell RPG Maker community Category:2014 video games Category:2015 video games THQ Nordic video games Category:Enterbrain Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell RPG Maker Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Wii U games Category:Satellaview games Category:Windows games Category:Windows software Category:Video game development software Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:RPG Maker